Una vida diferente
by Carlitrox
Summary: ¿Como seria la historia si Blu nunca hubiera sido abandonado por sus padres? Nuevas aventuras con viejos y nuevos amigos, y enemigos (Clasificación pendiente lo dejare en "K " mientras) Generos: Adventure, Friendship, y puede que otra cosa xD


**Hola a todos, soy Carlitrox y este es mi primer fic que escribo, pensaba empezar hacerlo unos días pero no sabia donde escribirlo y como publicarlo (me da flojera leer las instrucciones y mas si están en ingles xD), y también la primera vez que escribo y publico desde mi cel así que disculpa si hay errores. Como soy nuevo quedara pendiente la imagen ya que apenas voy aprendiendo de como funcionan las cosas en la comunidad, Bueno empezamos.**

* * *

_Era un hermoso amanecer en la tranquila y pacifica selva de Rio de Janeiro, las aves cantan alegremente mientras disfrutaban del paisaje y el aire fresco y húmedo de la selva junto a sus respectivas familias._

_Dentro de la selva, no tan lejos de la civilización, había un árbol cuyos habitantes eran una familia de tres guacamayos spix azules,_

_El macho junto a su pareja observaban con cariño a su cría que durmia acurrucado en el nido con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, era un pequeño ave totalmente azul de dos años de edad de sexo masculino, seria como un humano de cuatro o cinco años de edad, a comparación con su familia, las plumas de Blu era de un tono mas oscuro al igual que su padre, mientras que la de su madre era de un azul claro como el cielo, el padre era un ave grande y fuerte, casi el mismo aspecto de la versión adulta de Blu, mientras que la madre es bella e inteligente la cual parecía una pareja perfecta, aunque la desconfianza entre la pareja aveces es un problema ya que la hembra siempre piensa que su pareja andaba con otras hembras cuando viene acompañada o cuando charlaba con una. Ella no quiere que eso pase, pero casi nunca le cree en sus excusas por llegar tarde al nido despues de salir, aveces es muy dura con Blu cuando se mete en problemas, los regaños y los castigos eran algo fuertes. Mientras que el macho era buena gente e incluso podria ser el ave mas fuerte de la selva de la ciudad adora pasar tiempo con Blu y su pareja, pero mas a Blu, su unica debilidad son las hembras, mientras mas bellas y sensuales mas cae ante sus pies (por eso se aseguro de que su pareja fuera la mas bella y sensual xD).a Blu le encantaba estar con sus padres, charlar y jugar juntos, aunque también tenia que portarse bien y obedecerlos ya que la curiosidad de Blu lo mete en muchos problemas y termina siendo regañado o castigado. Blu nunca heredo la valentía de su padre, y gracias a ello, se asusta fácilmente y no le gusta estar solo mucho tiempo o cuando están en frente de algún desconocido. Lo único que heredo fue la fuerza y de su madre la inteligencia._**  
**

_Blu dormía plácidamente mientras era observado por sus padres._

-Aww se ve muy lindo mientras duerme- Dijo la hembra que era abrazado por su macho

-por supuesto que lo es, es igual de hermoso que tu, amor- Dijo el macho mientras le da un beso a su pareja.

-Jose, es tu turno de buscar el desayuno- Dijo la hembra a su pareja.

-Oh es cierto, bueno ahorita regreso Marisol- Dijo Jose, mientras salia del nido a buscar el desayuno.

_El macho salio del nido volando mientras la hembra fue a despertar a Blu, acariciándolo suavemente._

-Blu, despierta amorcito- Dijo Marisol mientras acariciaba a Blu.

-Mmh... un ratito mas...- Dijo Blu somnoliento acurrucandose mas al nido.

-Vamos Blu levántate o no desayunaras- Dijo Marisol con una voz seria pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa.

-Esta bien... ahí voy- dijo Blu de mala gana mientras se levantaba y bostezaba

_Blu se levanta y se estira después su madre le acomodaba las plumas que estaban algo desarregladas, a Blu le gustaba porque le daba cosquillas_

-Mama... ¿donde esta papa?- Pregunto Blu con una pequeñas risas

-Fue a buscar el desayuno, tardara en volver... y, Blu, ¿sabes que es lo que haremos después del desayuno?- Pregunto Marisol a Blu.

-Mmm... no, ¿que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Blu curioso.

-Iremos a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, y nos enteramos que tienen un hijo que tiene tu edad y pensábamos llevarte para que lo conozcas y quizás se conviertan en amigos.- Dijo Marisol que sabia que Blu no tiene ningún amigo debido a su timidez.

-Pero...y...yo soy malo haciendo amigos, ¿que tal si no le caigo bien... o si el fuera malo y me pega...? -dijo Blu asustado

-Tranquilo no te va a pasar nada, quizás el es bueno y amigable, ademas estaremos cerca de ti en caso de que te pase algo- Dijo Marisol tranquilizando a Blu.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Blu ya calmado.

_Después, la madre y el hijo esperaron a Jose con el desayuno. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llego Jose._

-Ya llegue- Dijo Jose que tenia la respiración agitada y había sudado un poco, traía consigo mismo tres mangos para el desayuno y vio que Blu corría hacia el con alegría.

-¡Papa!- Grito Blu mientras se lanzo contra su padre para abrazarlo

_Jose abrazo a Blu con amor por unos cinco segundos hasta que vio a Marisol con una cara seria y las alas cruzadas, Jose soltó a Blu, este se fue a comer un mango mientras Marisol se acercaba a Jose con la misma postura._

-Hola cariño...- Saludo Jose para después besarla pero antes, ella interrumpió.

¿Donde estabas y porque tardaste tanto?- Dijo Marisol observando el estado de Jose.

-...Bueno...

* * *

_**_-FLASHBACK-_**_

_Unos minutos después de que Jose dejara el nido, se dirigió a buscar tres mangos no tardo mucho para encontrarlos, pero antes de tomarlos escucho el grito de un polluelo._

-AAHHH AUXILIOO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- Grito el polluelo.

-Que rayos sucede, de donde viene esos gritos- Dijo Jose mientras miraba a todos lados.

_Jose se dirigió al origen del escándalo, los gritos se volvían mas fuertes, logro llegar y quedo sorprendido por lo que esta viendo._

_Había una serpiente grande que formaba un circulo con su cuerpo y su cabeza encima de ello, dentro del circulo había un polluelo, un loro verde, este estaba asustado y llorando ya que cree que nadie lo va a ayudar y seria comida para la serpiente._

-Parece que el dessssayuno essta lisssto jeje- Dijo la serpiente mientras abría la boca mostrando sus colmillos acercándose al pobre polluelo.

-Porfavor... no me comas...- Dijo el loro entre lagrimas.

_Jose no quería quedarse a ver como la cría muere a su corta vida, así que se armo de valor y voló hacia la serpiente a una gran velocidad._

_Justo antes de que la serpiente devorara al loro sintió como si algo lo cortara en su cuerpo._

-¡Ahh!... demonios... que... ¡donde estas maldito!- Grito la serpiente al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

¡Aqui estoy!- Grito Jose que estaba detrás de la serpiente junto de un árbol que estaba detrás de este.

-Mmh contigo podría saciar mi hambre- Dijo la serpiente deslizándose hacia Jose, pero no sin antes golpear al polluelo con la cola mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol y cayendo al suelo, Jose se sorprendió al ver dicha acción pero después volvió a fijarse hacia la serpiente.

_La serpiente se deslizaba hacia Jose y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, la serpiente inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Jose con el propósito de morderlo con sus colmillos._

_Jose, por la tensión y la adrenalina logro esquivar velozmente la mortal mordida de la serpiente haciendo que esta clavara sus colmillos hacia el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de Jose._

-Aahhmmmaah- Grito la serpiente que no podía hablar debido a que esta clavado a la serpiente.

_La serpiente se sacudió para liberarse pero era inútil, solo le quedaba escuchar las burlas de Jose, la serpiente insultaba a Jose y al árbol pero no se entendía lo que decía._

_Jose se dirigió hacia el loro y vio que ya no estaba._

-¿A donde se fue?- Se pregunto Jose, que después vio que un arbusto temblaba, Jose se dirigió y se metió al arbusto.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Jose, después vio al loro temblando del miedo aun con lagrimas en la cara.

_El polluelo al ver a su héroe corrió hacia el y se lanzo contra el abrazándolo fuerte volviendo a llorar, Jose le correspondió el abrazo trato de tranquilizar al pequeño._

-Muchas gracias señor por salvarme, en serio muchas gracias- Dijo el pequeño mientras seguía abrazando a Jose.

_Paso dos minutos para que ambos se alejaran de la zona._

-Gracias por todo señor, debo volver a mi hogar- Dijo el pequeño mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Pregunto Jose

-Si, no se preocupe por mi, nos vemos- Dijo el loro mientras se alejaba volando.

_Jose se puso a descansar y se recosto en el suelo._

-Wow vaya forma iniciar el día... bueno, ¿que estaba haciendo?... ¡Oh diablos el desayuno!, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Blu debe estar muy preocupado por mi y Marisol debe estar furiosa y es probable que me mate je je.

_Jose voló lo mas rápido que puedo, consiguió los tres mangos que encontró hace rato y se dirigió de regreso a su nido._

-Dios, ella me va a matar- Dijo Jose.

**__-FIN FLASHBACK-__**

* * *

-Es que... no encontraba un mango cerca y por eso me tarde...- Dijo Jose un poco nervioso

-Aha, y porque estas sudando...- Volvio preguntar Marisol aun con la mirada seria y alas cruzadas.

**P.J: Diablos ni yo me di cuenta P.J**

-Porque... los mangos... no querían soltar el árbol...- Contesto Jose con una sonrisa nerviosa

**P.M; Pero si el es fuerte, ¿como no podría arrancar unos mangos de un árbol? ¿Y porque viene sudando? ¿acaso estaba con otra hembra?, pero no puedo discutir con el, no con Blu cerca. P.M.**

-Luego hablamos de eso, ahora vete a tomar un baño, después del desayuno nos iremos- Dijo Marisol bajando los brazos y cambiando su mirada ala normalidad, recibió el beso interrumpido de hace rato de Jose y se dirigió a desayunar con Blu.

**P.J: Dios, esperaba una regañada y posiblemente un golpe de ella, creo que la presencia de Blu me salvo, gracias hijo je je. P.J.**

_después, la familia empezó a desayunar y la pareja evitaron hablar de ''La posible infidelidad de su pareja" para Marisol, o "El acto de heroísmo" de Jose debido a que no quieren que Blu se entristeciera por ver a sus padres discutir._

_después del desayuno..._

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Marisol

_La familia despegaron de su nido con dirección al árbol de los nuevos vecinos, Blu aun seguía nervioso por conocer al hijo de los vecinos, deseaba que fuera amigable, bueno y quizás serian mejores amigos._

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, creo que es el primer fic en el que el primer capitulo no se enfocara en Blu, si no en su padre xD, pero les prometo que me enfocare mas en Blu en futuros capítulos, puede que no actualize diario o puede que si o incluso 2 veces al dia.**

**¿Que opinan de mi habilidad de escribir?**

**A) Bueno**

**B) Regular**

**C) Malo**

**D) Que carajos haces con tu vida (xD)**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
